Merlin reicht's
by Estraine
Summary: Ein Merlin, der einfach einmal genug hat und sich nicht mehr alles gefallen lassen will.


Er hatte es satt. Oh, und wie er es satt hatte. Seit er auf Camelot lebte als Diener Arthurs, der dies nur allzu oft mit Fußabtreter gleichzusetzen schien, wurde er gedemütigt, für dumm verkauft, ausgebeutet, ausgelacht und verausgabte sich vollends ohne je ein richtiges Lob zu bekommen.

Wenn Arthur irgendetwas abenteuerliches und potentiell tödliches plante, beschützte er den anscheinend total waghalsigen und wenig bedachten zukünftigen König, vernichtete seine Feinde, bewahrte ganz Camelot vor dem Unheil, das auch mal von Arthur oder von einem seiner Ritter heraufbeschworen worden war oder – Gott bewahre – von König Uther selbst. Dafür dankte ihm niemand, denn keiner bemerkte, was er tat. Außerdem wäre er in diesem Fall wiederum nicht nur Dank-los sondern bald auch tot, schließlich würde er selbst in dem Moment, wenn er sich als Retter Camelots zeigen würde, als „Verräter" beschimpft und Zauberer verbrannt werden.

Gleichzeitig bekam er Ermahnungen, Aufträge und auch noch ein paar zusätzliche Demütigungen seitens Gaius und des großen Drachen, der ihn ja auch nicht aus reiner Liebenswürdigkeit unterstützte, wenn er es denn mal tat (und niemals tat er es ohne etwas dafür zu wollen, früher oder später forderte er stets etwas ein), sondern weil ihm nicht viel andres übrig blieb.

Der Drache war sowieso ein Riesenärgernis. Ginge es nach Merlin, so täte er oft viel gern etwas andres lieber, als das, was ihm aufgetragen wurde, was sein Schicksal und seine Pflicht sein sollte. Und wenn er einmal anderer Meinung war, bekam er auch noch Rügen von Gaius und dem Drachen, von Arthur wurde er auch ohne große Meinungsverschiedenheiten gerügt (in seinem Innersten war der Prinz eben doch ein ziemlicher grober Mistkerl und obendrein ein Idiot, nur das Letzteres allenfalls zu Merlin gesagt wurde, denn, hey, der Prinz ist schließlich allgemein als nahezu unfehlbar anzusehen!).

Aber es war ja nicht nur seine persönliche tägliche Misere, die er satt hatte. Zuzusehen, wie Uther Zauberer, Druiden und Hexen und überhaupt alles, das mit der ach so verhassten Magie zu tun hatte, systematische unterdrückte und vernichtete, machte Merlin extrem wütend. Wenn besagter Tyrann dann ihm gegenüber wieder einmal herablassend und ungerecht war, wollte Merlin bisweilen am liebsten den Kerl, der sein Volk tötete und jene misshandelte, die zu schützen ihm seine ureigensten Instinkte zu riefen, packen und mit seinen Kräften an die Steinwände schleudern. Er konnte nicht begreifen wie Gaius den verbissenen König nicht in all den Jahren hatte umbringen können. Nun ja, eigentlich schon, denn im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst war Gaius inzwischen kein besonders mächtiger Zauberer mehr, und irgendwann war Uther sein Freund gewesen.

Er war kein Freund Uthers und er war mächtig. Jeden Tag, den er mit dem Wissen verbrachte, dass er Uther hätte töten können, bevor wieder ein Wesen starb, dem er sich verbunden fühlte, fühlte er selbst sich als Verräter. Aber man sagte ihm, es gäbe Pläne, Pläne für Arthur und die Zukunft, die er mit Hilfe Merlins schaffen sollte. Merlin solle sich an diese halten und nicht das Vertrauen von dem zukünftigem König verlieren, in den sie wiederum ihr Vertrauen legten.

Warum eigentlich? Wirkte Arthur irgendwie wie ein Magiebefürworter? Sicherlich nicht. Und Merlin zweifelte mehr und mehr, dass er einer werden könnte. Also warum seinem „Schicksal" weiter folgen? Worin lag da der Sinn? Die Zukunft, die die Seher voraussagten, war schließlich immer verschwommen und konnte sich ändern, es gab keine Sicherheit dafür, dass Arthur Frieden bringen würde. Das war nur eine unter einigen Möglichkeiten und Merlin dachte, dass, nüchtern betrachtet, es auch die Möglichkeit gab, dass Arthur die Zustände verschlimmern würde. Es wurmte ihn, dass die Seinen dem vertrauten, der nicht zu ihnen gehörte. Sie könnten auch auf Merlin vertrauen, nicht in dem Sinne, dass er Arthur beschützte, sondern dass er das Königreich von der Tyrannei befreite.

Er war kein Freund des Tötens und Unterwerfens, doch wenn er um der Zerstörung des einen Unterdrückers selbst töten und unterdrücken musste, sei es auch in noch so geringem Maße (und wen sollte er schon schließlich verfolgen und ermorden? Alle, die die Magie nicht beherrschten? Unsinn!) war er dazu bereit. Als er in Camelot ankam, hätte er die Gedanken, die er heute überdachte. nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen, aber als er ankam, war er auch noch fast vollkommen blind dem Schaden gegenüber, den der König im ganzen Land anrichtete. Naiv und blauäugig, sogar im wörtlichen Sinne, war er wie ein staunendes Kind in die Stadt gekommen.

Selbst nachdem er die ersten Hinrichtungen gesehen hatte, hatte er sich noch eingeredet, dass das Tun Uthers zwar vielleicht nicht unbedingt recht war, aber dass es auch nicht nötig war, ihn um jeden Preis, selbst um sein Leben, dazu zu bringen aufzuhören. Er hätte nie in Betracht gezogen den König zugunsten seiner Opfer zu töten. Naiv. Einfältig.

Nun hatte er schon so viele sterben sehen, sowohl Gaius den König warnen hören, ihn den König beschwören hören, die magischen Bewohner seines Landes in Frieden zu lassen, als auch selbst Prinz und Herrscher beidermaßen gewarnt. Er hatte gesehen, was sie taten, welche Verbrechen sie begingen, und wie wenig vor allem Uther selbige zu bedauern schien. Vielleicht gab es in Arthurs Herz und Geist eine Chance für die Zauberer und Druiden, doch Uther ließ keine Gnade walten und ihn länger am Leben zu lassen, konnte nicht richtig sein. Es durfte nicht richtig sein. Er aber wollte das Richtige tun.

Er würde etwas Gutes tun, wenn der König starb, oder nicht? Und sollte sein Sohn sich, wie er bisweilen befürchtete, als ebenso stur und grausam herausstellen, würde er ihn brechen. Er hatte eine Gabe und er sollte sie nicht länger nur für die Banalitäten verwenden, die irgendwann vielleicht eine sichere Zukunft versprachen, er sollte endlich dafür sorgen, dass es Frieden für die Seinen gab.


End file.
